The present disclosure, as currently understood, generally relates to the field of seats and in particular to vehicle seats. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an adjuster (power track assembly) for a vehicle seat.
Vehicle seat assemblies are typically provided with a track system that adjusts vehicle seat assembly in the forward and rearward directions. Such adjustment capability is desirable to enable vehicle operators of various sizes to be seated comfortably within the motor vehicle. Generally such track systems include two track assemblies. Each track assembly includes two track members that move relative to one another. Some track systems include a latch mechanism that locks the track members (and therefore the seat assembly) in a locked position relative to one another until the latch mechanism is released. The track members may be selectively moved relative to one another, which enables the occupant of the seat assembly to adjust the seat assembly to a new position.
Generally vehicle seat assemblies include powered adjusters, such as electric motors for powering adjuster mechanisms, so a user may adjust the various aspects of the vehicle seat. One example is the powered track assembly for adjusting the fore and aft position and/or the vertical position of the seat supported thereby. A powered track assembly facilitates entry (ingress) and exit (egress) from the vehicle, enhances comfort, and/or provides a means to otherwise meet the needs and desires of the user. The powered vehicle seat track assembly typically includes a threaded member (or lead screw) connected between the track members of the track assembly, a motor for actuating the threaded member and a transmission for transferring motion of the motor to adjust the vehicle seat track members of the track assembly. In one type of track assembly arrangement, the lead screw may generally be fixed to the track members such that it does not rotate. A transmission is provided on the lead screw and includes a worm gear assembly rotatably coupled to the lead screw. A motor is connected to the worm gear to rotate it and causing the transmission to translate along the fixed, non-rotating lead screw to cause relative motion of the track members of the track assembly to adjust the vehicle seat. While such devices are known there remains a significant and continuing need to provide an improved powered seat track assembly and vehicle seat that facilitates installation and mounting, enhances performance, and has a lower manufacturing cost.